Was it truly worth it?
by St33lStrif3
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land called Narnia, there lived a wolf named Maugrim. His very name brought fear to the hearts of those who heard it. But, there was one who pitied the poor wolf. One who gave him a chance at redemption. And at the end, he contemplates what lead up to this. Now a Three shot. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Look, I admit. As an author, I probably suck, as my ideas will most likely disjointed, confused, and utterly incomprehensible But, I write for me. I write because I want to. To express myself. That said, flames will be used to decloak spies.**

**This is a teaser for a series I have planned. It is a bit on the cluster**** side of things, seeing as how there are so many characters, but I am going to try and finally commit to a story or series. So. Here you go!**

I DO NOT OWN NARNIA!

* * *

The male opened his eyes, looking around at the destruction that he had wrought.

The building around him had been utterly demolished, destroyed in a targeted explosive strike on the supporting structures within.

He moved to get up but fell with a groan. He looked down at his body, smiling wryly as he saw that his grey fur from birth, as it had been brown later, had returned and he chuckled.

"How fitting... the one who tried to kill a king, dying like the dog he is..."

With that, he sighed. He had lived a full life at first. He threw it all away working for the White Witch, and killed himself seeking redemption. And he had earned it.

Or, so he thought.

As it turned out, that was only the first step.

What followed was a myriad of misadventures and dangerous missions, all in the name of redemption of his soul.

And now, here he was. Dying. He looked up at the sky through the small hole above him. His brain asked himself, 'Was it worth it?'

And as he lay there, bloody and broken, he smiled. "Yeah... yeah, it was worth it..."

As he closed his eyes, he felt at peace...

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so thats it. Its just a teaser. I am going to see who likes it and who hates it. Then Im going to do the story anyway. I'm a prick like that. ^^**

**Anyway, R&R. Let me know what you think. What I could change. The like. Cya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The mood lately in my life, combined with the fact I am in the play of LWW portraying Maugrim, has led me to make this a three shot. So, I will write a little chapter before he ends up in the explosion and after he is recruited.**

**I DONT OWN NARNIA**

* * *

_"Captain!" Vardan cried, running up alongside Maugrim._

_He turned to his second in command. "Ah, yes. Vardan. What is your report?"_

_The younger wolf was panting, and took a few seconds to breath before answering._

_"It is indeed as you have __predicted, Captain... the fox traitor was lying... the children didnt go north..."  
_

_Maugrim chuckled then howled, calling his wolves to him._

_"Alright, boys. Turns out that fox was a turn pelt. A worker for HIM. A traitor. And what to we do to traitors?"_

_They all howled, barked, yipped, and growled._

_"WE TAKE THEM TO THE QUEEN!"_

* * *

Maugrim awoke with a start, breathing heavily as he expected to be surrounded by wolves, snow, and trees, only to be greeted by metal and glass. He looked down at his body expecting to see fur, claws, and scars._  
_

The scars were there, alright. But for him, the torment of his current predicament was proven by the skin, nails, and knuckles that greeted him. He sighed.  
"Again, I dream of before.

He looked around the metal room, his eyes scanning for any change, any reason to get up. To get away from this place. But he was disappointed.

Throwing the covers off, he walked to the window, looking down on the city from the penthouse given to him by his company. It was a one floor safehouse: Metal walls, bullet proof glass, safe under the floor, ten inch thick steel door from the elevator.

He pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes.

_I must do my job quickly... else these dreams will drive to the point where I jump off the balcony... _He thought sadly.

* * *

**A/N: So, thats my writing style is to center it. Anyway, I am still working out some details with the story and the backstory of my version of Maugrim. First off, however, a few spoilers**

**1: Maugrim is going to be human.**

**2: He is going to be a merc.**

**3: This will be in the future.**

**4: HE WILL NOT COMMIT SUICIDE**

**And on that note, goodnight until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, last night was the final show for my churchs LWW play. I was Maugrim (Big shock) and it went PERFECTLY! **

**Ahem... sorry, lost self discipline there for a second... **

**Alright, boys and girls. Its the last chapter. I would like to thank Shrrngien for the use of the character Canisp. I encourage you to check out the stories about her.**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! OTHER VILLAINS WHOM I AM BRINGING BACK PRESENT!**

**I DONT OWN NARNIA, JAK AND DAXTER, CANISP, OR GUARDIANS OF GA'HOOLE!**

**I ONLY OWN DOCTOR **

* * *

Maugrim sat with his eyes closed and head back against the wall. He was in a waiting room, about to go in for his six month psych eval. Five years. Ten evals. Not much different on the eleventh. Although, ever since the ninth, the dreams had gotten worse. And worse.

He leaned his head up, shook it, and opened his eyes, looking at the posters of the Kill On Site targets that the RPS had made an entire wall of. A few traitors, mostly members of cartels and crime syndicates.

His eyes narrowed on one picture in particular: Verdan. His Lieutenant.

He had been given a chance, like Maugrim, to get redemption. But he betrayed them on the offer of power and wealth. Things wolves like them didnt even need!

He growled at the thought, gripping the armrest of the chair with enough force to crack the wood before the door opened and May and Kyle- Or, as they were known in their previous lives, Maya and Kludd- came walking out. They had been paired together, and they didnt like it one bit. They both had sour expressions as they walked by. Doctor Gerber walked out, shaking his head and muttering probable obscenities in German. "Ach!" He said quietly. "Zhose two are zhe vorst pair I have ever vorked with..." He sighed, looking to Maugrim. "Ah! Yes! Zhe volfy is here for his check up! Come on in, mein furry friend!"

Maugrim, or just Grim, as he preferred, growled once more and stood, towering over the short German by a full foot. "Lead the way..." He said, adding on, "You Kraut bat..." when the doctor had turned around.

The doctors office was simple. Gray, drab walls. A desk with the stereotypical couch in front of it. A table in the corner with a vase and a box of tissues. And, of course, the doctors five degrees as well as his Psi Chy indoctrination certificate.

The doctor sat at the desk and clicked his pen, flipping his yellow notebook open. "Alright, mein friend. Please. Sit."

Grim did as told, laying on the couch and adopting the position of his hands across his chest.

"Now... tell me vhat it is zhe dreams are about lately. Do you still have zhem? Are zhey better? Vorse?"

He sighed, closing his eyes as he once more delved into his inner recesses, into places he would much rather forget.

"They are about the same..." He lied, " Just my childhood years... my induction into the ruling class of wolves... and..." He said, gritting his teeth as he trailed off. This is where the down spiral of his life truly began.

"The...the oaths... to the witch..." His words were coming through clenched teeth and were accompanied by heavy breathing as the door to the memories opened and came flooding back. He was reliving the nightmare that had plagued him his entire service to the RPS.

"The...the death... the killing... how many innocents I brought to her... how many I tortured..."

The doctor, not unsympathetic, was watching in sorrow as the operative before him suffered. But, he wrote in his notebook and prepared to write more as he had to ask,

"And what of the Changeling?"

All hell broke loose at that question. His mind swirled at the name 'changeling' as visions and memories of the female whom he once knew came bursting forth.

"She...shes there... all those days... at the clan... watching her... lusting after her..." He said, his hands on the side of his head.

"And after zhat?"

"After... after my induction... the rabbit... the threat... the attempt to seduce her... to rape her..." He said, his breathing becoming even heavier.

"And?"

"The slaughter of the pack... the she wolves... the... the rape... the dominating... then... her... her torture... her suffering... how I... and then she..."

"No need to go further..." The doctor said, writing a note in his booklet. "Is... is zhere anyzhing after zhat?"

"No..." He said, gripping his head tighter. "No... nothing new... her...the witch... a stone statue... then... High King Peter...and it all goes black..." He lied

"Zhat is enough, Grim. I said no further." Gerber said, gently laying a hand on the once wolf's shoulder. "You can go now..."

Grim opened his eyes, looking into the doctors face. He saw pity. Sympathy. But no understanding. How could he have any?

He shook the hand off and got up, storming out of the door. He went into the bathroom and slammed his fists on the counter, his breath coming out raggedly.

He looked up into the mirror. The pale skin from being under his helmet. The black hair. The green eyes. The minor scars on his cheeks and chin.

There was something new. Looking into his own eyes reminded him. The horror. The terror.

The prophecy.

After his death, there was the Devil. And Hell. He felt the burning. He heard the screaming of his former allies. He heard the laughing of the Horned One at his torment. And of the Witch. The one he once called queen. Her taunts and promises of a better life.

His willingness to accept them once more.

And he knew: It would more than likely come true.

He was a weak creature. One who had given into unholy temptation and desire once before. Thats why he was here after all...

He yelled and punched the mirror, shattering it and cutting his hand open.

"If I never see that face again... it will be too soon..." He said.

For to him, it was the face of a killer. A rapist. A traitor. One who deserved death. Who couldnt be redeemed.

And the face of the one whom he wanted to kill every single day.

* * *

**So... yeah... he is self loathing and suicidal. I made him that way for a reason.**

**Also, I warned you in the first chapter. Its a bit of a clusterfuck. LOTS of characters planned. Just need to find the time to do it.**

**Anyway, please, Review. I would like them.**

**MCH: Thank you for the support!  
**

**Iamfrodobaggins: I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
